


Dance

by Hirra



Series: short fic collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1960's, Drabble, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirra/pseuds/Hirra
Summary: Canada, at his brother's request, arrives to New York in late February of 1960.





	Dance

Canada, at his brother's request, arrives to New York in late February of 1960.

He doesn't have to fetch a cab, for America is waiting for him inside his brand-new Corvette. His brother drives to his apartment in Manhattan while chatting about the weather and The Twilight Zone. When Canada asks him why did he invite him, America just says he wants to "spend time with my lil' bro."

Canada notices the large bags under his brother's eyes, but prefers not to comment on it.

Once they reach their destination, Canada leaves his luggage on the guest room while America turns on the radio and pours bourbon over glasses filled with ice. Between sips, they talk about whatever they can. After a few minutes, though, it devolves into America talking about Alaska and Hawaii and everything while Canada nods and drinks some more. He notices how he avoids talking about Cuba, and Russia and many other things.

Canada knows how stressed his brother has been since the last great war ended. The problem with beings like them is that pouring their hearts out to humans is an exercise in futility ―they don't live enough to fully understand― so he decides to let America pour it out to him.

The voices on the radio talk about Vietnam and America gets up to change the station as if his life depended on it.

[Tracy's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFGpu3l_ywU) sings in the background. The slow saxophone is enough to calm America down, even if for a short while. Then, out of the sudden, he gets up and says:

"Dance with me."

_I need to tune out the madness of the world, just this minute, even if that is not enough_ is not said out loud, but Canada picks it up and they go _one-two-three_ to the beat of the music.

They keep dancing even after the song ends.

**Author's Note:**

> -Tracy's theme was a song for a TV show that debuted near the end of 1959 and, at the height of it's popularity in February of 1960, it reached the #13 spot on Billboard.


End file.
